Justin Wong
Justin Wong is a professional blader who is in the WAR Brand. Justin is a WAR Blader and an Active Blader. He is currently the XDivision Champ as announced by Angemon-Senpai , as well as the reporter in the show Mr. Wong The Reporter. Early Days Justin was first introduced into UB by Sivgat, the leader of TBB. He made his first official appearance in UB's TBB Invasion Saga, he debuts a moment after the conflict and intervenes and declares war against UB, stating that he would destroy them, but he was kicked out of UB before he could make his move on UB. After that, he started to hold grudges against Gingka Hagane Legnd, vise versa. In order to unleash his grudge, he challenged Gingka himself as they both engaged in a fierce battle, which turned out to be a tie. After his battle against Gingka, he decided to leave UB and stop wasting his time on making tactics of ruling the UB Corporation, as his grudge against Gingka slowly dissolved. He later reappeared in the end of 2012, where he started a Hunting List and hunt down bladers in UB, which turned out pretty successful until he lost to NJ, as his Hunting List was officially ended. He held a winning streak of 7-9 matches, but his 10th match was ended by Alex Mercer, as he vowed to grow stronger. He later battled Prayag, where he came out as the victor, his next match was against Kriz, where he again came out as the victor. As the Weekly Shows had just begun, he was assigned into the WAR Brand by Muhammad Junaid. Present Time Justin had been proven to be powerful with at least 45 or more wins and 19 or more loses. He had also became allies with Shin Shigeru , Angemon Takaishi, Jaden and more. As he returned, he met Imtenan whom he had challenged in a Bey Battle, the outcome was a tie, so they became temporary rivals. The rivalry became worse as Imtenan came up with illogical ideas in attempt to defeat Justin, they clashed in a battle which Imtenan came out as the victor by godmodding, which led Justin leaving the group. After a while, he returned again as he was soon confronted by Imtenan, who he declared Justin as his enemy. The two clashed in battle as Justin came out as the victor, which furtherly enraged Imtenan. He started to ignore Imtenan because he was getting more annoying to Justin nowdays, as Imtenan had held a Winning Streak by defeating the newbies, which led to Justin's anger. He decided to avenge the newbies' loss and attempted to break Imtenan's winning streak. Soon, he was had a 2nd confrontation with Imtenan, which Imtenan mocked him to force him to battle. Currently, he is the new XDivision Champ, and the 4th Ranking Blader in Top 5 Bladers Today in NJ's views, along with Muntasir, Imtenan and Aditya. More Info Allies : Ritvick(Michael Bennington), Shin, Angemon, Julian , Gaara , Ronwell , Jaden, MJ , Drecco, Arko, Fallin, Sivgat, Aditya , Imtenan, Sama, Mustanir and more. Enemies : Those who get in his way. Rivals : Competitors, Imtenan, Mustanir, Sama, Gaara(Former). Wins : 600+ Loses : 55+ Overall Matches : 655+ Matches Category:SHOWDOWN Bladers Category:Bladers Category:Light Blader